


hypothetically speaking...

by Captain_Toad



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rapunzel has two hands, Short, a little bit of internalized polyphobia, but dw eugene is a supportive bf, idk if I'll continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Toad/pseuds/Captain_Toad
Summary: Rapunzel worries about her feelings towards Cassandra.
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 38





	hypothetically speaking...

**Author's Note:**

> did a little drabble for valentines day because people keep leaving poor eugene out of cassunzel v_v raps has two hands you fools!!!! anyways this is probably the only thing i'll do for tangled hghjkl if this gets enough interest i might do a short continuation? idk

Rapunzel fiddled with the rim of her dress nervously. She should be ashamed of herself. She loved Eugene, she was happy with him, so how could she have fallen for another? Everyone knew you could only be in love with one person at a time... right?

"Hey, sunshine!" Eugene's voice jolted her out of her thoughts as he plopped himself down on the couch beside her. "What's up? You look like you're thinking, which, in my experience, is a very dangerous thing to be doing." Rapunzel smiled a bit at that.

"Yeah, no, it's... it's nothing," Eugene was the last person she should be telling this. She couldn't hurt his feelings like that!

"Come onnnn, if you don't spit it out now, you're going to be zoned for the rest of the day," He scoffed with a cheeky grin. "And considering how you're going to participate in the obstacle course later this evening..." Well... he had a point. And Eugene wasn't an idiot, she'd have to talk about this sooner or later. Well, here goes nothing...

"Do you think... it's possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" She asked cautiously, looking down at her fidgety hands.

"Oh, definitely," Eugene leaned back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head. "I knew a few people in a relationship a couple years back. Two guys and a girl, and they all were happy with what they had. 'Course it requires a bit more communication and rules set in place, but as long as everyone is in agreement with it, then everything should work out." Oh. That was... not the response she was expecting. Loving two people at once... She wasn't alone in that? That was... something other people did?

"Huh," Rapunzel relaxed her shoulders a little. "I didn't know... that was something people did."

"I mean, it's not for everyone, but it's certainly not a crime," Eugene tilted his head. "Why do you ask?" Oh boy... here comes the hard part.

"Hypothetically speaking..." Rapunzel began slowly, looking down at her hands again. "What would be your thoughts if I wanted something like that. If I was... in love with someone else. Hypothetically." Eugene blinked a few times.

"Well, hypothetically, I'd want to know who this third party member is first," He answered, straightening a little. "But, in general, as long as we all figure out how we want to work this thing out, I would be okay with it. Hypothetically speaking, of course." Wow...

"Right," Rapunzel shook a little, biting her lip. "Hypothetically." Eugene put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna... talk about it now?" He asked, eyes calm and genuine. "I mean, you don't have to tell me who right this minute but... you can talk to me about anything, sunshine." Rapunzel's breath caught in her throat. Eugene said he was okay with it, so why was she still so scared?

"Cass," She admitted, shutting her eyes. "It's... Cass." There was a pause that felt like it lasted a lifetime.

"Well," Eugene began. "I can't say I expected anyone different." Rapunzel opened her eyes, her brow furrowed in worry.

"Are you... mad at me?" She asked, looking very small. Eugene gave a look of surprise.

"No! Of course not!" He insisted, taking her hand. "I could never. Not about this. I trust you, sunshine, and if Cassandra makes you happy, then I am all for figuring this out." Rapunzel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and smiled softly.

"I don't know why I was so scared of telling you," She looked down at their entwined hands. "I guess... I didn't want you to think I loved you any less."

"Oh come on, I am irresistible, no way in hell anyone could stop loving me," Eugene grinned cheekily, and they both laughed. "So... what's the plan on telling our third party member?"

"Ah..." Rapunzel trailed off with a nervous smile. "Let's take a raincheck on that for now. I think I've had enough with confessions for today."


End file.
